criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giuseppe Montolo
|mo = Induced cardiac arrest |victims = 8+ killed 5 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Robert Neary |appearance = "The Job" }} "You'll never...stop...us!" Giuseppe Montolo is a prolific serial killer and hitman who targeted a number of his old clients in The Job. Background Born in Italy, Montolo was a hitman and a member of the Dirty Dozen, a network of hitmen that cropped up after the dismantlement of the Silk Road by the FBI in 2013. At some point during the line of his work, he was hired by a Baltimore woman, Betty Wilson, to kill a drug dealer. Later on, he was hired by another Baltimore citizen, a mechanic named Al Eisenmund, to kill his fiancée. However, when Montolo kept having tabs on him, Eisenmund panicked and ordered his hit as well. On September 23, 2015, Montolo was attacked by a fellow hitman in Atlantic City, New Jersey, but he escaped with a gunshot injury to the jaw that rendered him unable to speak, and he had to rely on a feeding tube in his stomach for his sustenance, which was only supplements. He managed to get treatment and escaped before the local police officers could arrest him after identifying him. Enraged at this betrayal, Montolo began seeking out former clients of his, killing them in his search for the specific client who ordered his hit. He received assistance and shelter from an ambivalent Betty and her husband Phil. Season Eleven The Job After killing Ted Osborn in Albany, New York, Montolo murders William Forrest in an apartment meth lab in Seattle, Washington. Returning to Betty's home, he receives details about his next target, Brian Taylor, from her. The two of them drive to their target's house in Charlottesville, Virginia, and while watching him, he changes his nutritional syringe in order to eat. He then subdues, ties, and gags Taylor, then communicates him with written notes, asking who betrayed him before showing off his stitches to intimidate him. When Taylor claims to know nothing, Montolo writes that he believes him and promptly kills him, painting a face mask on him afterwards. He then goes after Eisenmund at his auto-body shop. He prepares the syringe, but just as he is about to inject the supplement, he receives a text from Phil and changes plans. He sprays an acrylic on Eisenmund's hands and places a live grenade in them, then slips out the back, taking a ride from Betty and escaping the barricaded scene. Back at the hideout, Montolo suddenly leaves to Betty's confusion, but comes back to threaten Phil when he arrives home. He forces him in his car at gunpoint and has him drive to a specific location. Getting suspicious after Phil receives a phone call from a person claiming to be Betty, Montolo calls her at home and gets the BAU, who had set up a false line. Realizing from the conversation that it is a setup, Montolo tries to kill Phil but gets shot at by him. He escapes the car and is chased by Morgan, who he shoots at. Morgan fires back and hits him, causing Montolo to drop his gun and continue fleeing, wounded. Montolo then tries to ambush him, but he is quickly subdued and taken into custody. While in the hospital, he is visited by Morgan, who warns him that the BAU would find the rest of his team, and he gives him the name of his next targets: the Dirty Dozen. Montolo then pulls out one of his stitches to make it look like Morgan tortured him for information, and he smirks at the agent as the latter is forced to leave by a nurse. Target Rich ﻿He will reappear in that episode.﻿ ﻿ Modus Operandi Montolo would be anonymously contacted online by clients who wanted someone killed and be paid $40,000 for each kill. He would receive half of the payment online as a deposit and then the other half once he carried out his contract kills. How exactly he killed his victims during these contract kills is unknown. During his crimes in The Job, Montolo targeted his former clients. He broke into their homes (with the exception of Al Eisenmund, who was attacked in his workplace) silently through a window, subdued, restrained, and gagged them, and tortured them for a period of time to extract information. Once he didn't get the answer he needed, Montolo would then inject the victims in the neck with a syringe filled with a combination of corn syrup solids, soy fiber, and medium-chain triglycerides, the very supplements he relied on, which caused them to go into cardiac arrest, guaranteeing a slow death. His signature for those crimes was painting a distinctive face mask on the victims' faces as they died, the coloration of which was based on an inversion of the pulcinella, an Italian clown archetype. After the BAU began to close in on him, Montolo began relying on traps and also used a 9mm Beretta 92FS handgun against his later victims. Profile The unsub is a highly skilled and well-trained hitman who is doubling back to kill his former customers. He is not necessarily working for an organized crime syndicate for the murders; instead, all of the victims hired him through an online service. Hitmen do not leave a message unless they are paid to or they are trying to intimidate or send a message to their clients or competition. The unsub's message of painting inverted pulcinella masks on his victims' faces is a warning against betraying the trust between a client and their hitman. He has suffered a massive injury to the mouth or voice, and this would normally bring attention on him, but because no one has spotted him yet, the unsub has deep pockets and a network of resources at his disposal. Known Victims *Killed numerous unnamed victims prior to The Job *Unspecified dates from 2012 to 2015: **Baltimore, Maryland: Unnamed drug dealer **Unspecified location in Maryland: Unnamed woman **Unspecified locations: Two unnamed people *2015: **July 28, unspecified location: Unnamed man **September 25, Albany, New York: Ted Osborn **September 27, Seattle, Washington: William Forrest **September 29, Charlottesville, Virginia: Brian Taylor **September 30, Baltimore, Maryland: ***The auto-body shop bombing: ****Al Eisenmund ****Spencer Reid ****David Rossi ****Derek Morgan ***The alleyway shootings: ****Captain Phil Wilson ****Derek Morgan Appearances *Season Eleven **The Job **'Til Death Do Us Part Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Hitmen Category:Abductors Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Revenge Killers Category:Prolific Killers